Sight threatening uveitis may require long term use of systemic immunosuppressants. In some patients, aggressive systemic immunosuppressive therapy fails to control inflammation and can lead to serious side effects. Oral Cyclosporine A (CsA) has been shown in several human trials to be effective in treating chronic uveitis. This pilot study will assess the safety, and to some extent efficacy, of a novel intraocular CsA sustained delivery device in patients with active inflammation and poor visual acuity in one eye despite immunosuppressant therapy.